


Nobilem 2.0

by Suisei Lady Dragon (Blackkymera)



Series: Nobilem [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkymera/pseuds/Suisei%20Lady%20Dragon
Summary: Idryx continúa la búsqueda de una solución para su nobilem, Zylar, y sus constantes pérdidas de memoria.  Un giro del destino lo llevará a comprar un nobilem destrozado que aparenta tener apenas dieciséis y que esconde sus propios secretos.





	Nobilem 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Original

Idryx llegó al lugar que le habían recomendado, instruyendo a Zylar para que no mostrara mucho su cara y que no permitiera que lo alejaran de él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estaban allí para ver si encontraban una solución fija al problema del rubio y no tener que reiniciarlo forzadamente cada vez que perdiera los datos de memoria.

El lugar parecía una especie de mercado de intercambio de piezas. Había unos espacios que podían ser rentados por hora y cualquiera podía ir allí para vender ya fueran piezas, chatarra, componentes nuevos o viejos, equipo para reparar nobilems e incluso obtener consejo de cómo cuidarlos o alargar su vida.

Los nobilem que acompañaban a sus dueños no estaban identificados, todos sabían que, si no tenían una tarjeta roja colgando de su ropa, no estaban a la venta y nadie se ocupaba de preguntar por ellos. Aun así, Idryx no quería arriesgarse, cualquier cosa podía pasar un lugar como ese.

Investigó algunos puestos, tan solo mirando, Zylar caminando a paso y medio tras de él. Comenzó a preguntar luego de un rato, pero ya sabía que la información que necesitaba no era fácil de conseguir a menos que revelara que Zylar era uno de los primeros nobilems creados.

—¿Algo que llame tu atención? —preguntó por lo bajo a su nobilem y el rubio negó, sus ojos azules viendo atentamente a su alrededor. Fue por esa razón que Zylar pudo verlo entre la chatarra. Se acercó y cruzó miradas con él, estudiándolo detenidamente. Desvió sus pasos hacia el nobilem que yacía en el suelo, sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, una expresión molesta y exasperada en su rostro. Idryx se acercó a ver qué había encontrado el rubio y se le quedó mirando al nobilem.

Parecía un chico de unos dieciséis años. Su espalda tenía un par de alas rotas de color negro y en su cabeza parecía tener orejas de gato, aunque una de ellas estaba desgarrada y colgaba precariamente de su cabeza. Su camisa estaba rota y sus pantalones desgarrados como si hubiera estado en una pelea callejera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Idryx y al hacerlo el nobilem levantó la cabeza en su dirección, mostrándole unos ojos que parecían tener todos los colores del arcoíris.

—No tengo nombre —contestó el nobilem con una expresión molesta en su joven rostro. Aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos de un morado muy pálido, casi gris, parecía estar interesado en sus piezas y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Tu dueño no te puso nombre?

—No tengo dueño —el tono de voz del nobilem se volvió más irritado al decirlo. Idryx observó aquel rostro joven, igual al de un adolescente rebelde. También notó los múltiples raspones en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera sufrido un accidente y apenas hubiera logrado escapar.

—¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te sucedió? —los ojos del nobilem parecieron irse en blanco. Era una expresión que Idryx conocía perfectamente. Siempre que Zylar tenía problemas con su memoria le daba aquella mirada perdida. Buscó a su alrededor y al hacerlo un hombre con cara de pocos amigos sostuvo su mirada dejándole saber que él era el inquilino de aquel espacio.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Es chatarra para piezas, puedes quitarle las que quieras una vez lo compres —el nobilem bajó la cabeza y apretó los brazos sobre su pecho. Vio que Zylar bajaba la cabeza con una expresión seria que jamás le había visto antes. Parecía empatía. Decidió en ese momento que bien valía la pena adquirir el nobilem tan solo por explorar ese nuevo sentimiento de Zylar.

Idryx no tenía el dinero que costaba el nobilem, pero después de un rato de regatear con el hombre y mostrar su interés finalmente obtuvo un precio que podía pagar.

—Vamos —le dijo haciendo que el nobilem le diera una mirada cautelosa. Se levantó del suelo y ahí fue cuando notó que cojeaba. Una de sus piernas estaba lacerada desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.

—Puedo ayudarlo —se ofreció Zylar, pero el pequeño nobilem golpeó su mano para que no lo tocara.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Zylar te ayudará.

—No tengo por qué obedecerte, no eres mi dueño —gruñó con terquedad.

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu dueño? Dime su nombre y sus datos e iremos a buscarlo —nuevamente el nobilem le dio aquella mirada perdida que hizo que a Idryx se le encogiera el corazón—. Sé que no puedes recordar el nombre de tu dueño, ni su rostro, ni cómo es, tan solo puedes recordar su voz, pero tu dueño no está aquí para identificarte. Zylar sufre del mismo problema y tal vez podamos ayudarte. ¿Tienes tu comunicador original? —la mirada que le dio el nobilem era como la de un chiquillo al que le han prometido llevarlo a comer dulces.

El nobilem sacó el comunicador del interior de la destrozada camisa. Era evidente que el aparato le había pertenecido a una chica por los colores. Lo que preocupó a Idryx fue que estaba casi destrozado. Dudó si podría ayudarlo, pero más que nada, dudó que fuera buena idea.

El nobilem los siguió a su paso, cojeando levemente y soltando chispas eléctricas de vez en cuando desde el interior de su pierna.

La casa de Idryx era una bastante decente, aunque algo pequeña, un primer piso donde estaba el recibidor, el comedor y la cocina y un segundo piso que contaba con un cuarto principal, un medio cuarto y un estudio pequeño. Estaba ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad y era parte de una estructura de concreto y acero en el exterior. Tenía una pequeña terraza con algo de vegetación para refrescar el ambiente y un angosto balcón que daba a la parte frontal de la casa y que solo permitía estar de pie recostado del barandal.

El interior estaba hecho de un material sintético suave y pulido que se iluminaba por medio de luces inteligentes que detectaban el movimiento. Era lo que llamaban una casa inteligente y a la cual Zylar podía conectarse para controlar la temperatura, ambiente, música y muchas otras cosas, dependiendo de los gustos de su dueño.

Todo estaba nítidamente organizado en el interior y dado el pequeño espacio algunos muebles tenían doble función.

Xerxes no permitió que ninguno lo ayudara a subir a la habitación en el segundo piso donde su nuevo dueño lo revisaría.

—¿Recuerdas hace cuánto dejó de funcionar tu sistema de reparación? —el nobilem negó mientras se sentaba en el camastro—. Voy a revisarte, no haré nada sin antes consultarte.

El nobilem pareció relajarse un poco, pero no del todo mientras Idryx dejaba el comunicador a un lado de la cama y se dedicaba a quitarle la camisa. La piel del nobilem estaba mucho peor bajo los andrajos.

—Lo que sea que te hicieron o te pasó tuvo que ser aparatoso —murmuró mientras le daba la vuelta y se sentaba del otro lado para revisar la espalda— ¿puedo quitarte esto?

Idryx tocó los muñones de alas que Xerxes todavía tenía anexados y que no servían de mucho. El pequeño nobilem pareció indeciso, alejándose de su toque. Sólo entonces recordó la razón por la cual se lo habían vendido, para ser desmantelado.

—No voy a quitarte partes importantes, no te compré para reparar a mi nobilem, si fuera así no hubiera comprado uno con el mismo problema. Sólo quitaré lo que tienes en la espalda y que ya no sirve.

Finalmente, el nobilem aceptó y permitió que le quitaran aquello que estaba roto. Zylar le trajo algo de vestir, lo más pequeño que encontró pues el nobilem era mucho más esbelto y liviano que él.

Idryx examinó el comunicador mientras Zylar intentaba conectar los cables para recargarlo.

—Cuando estés cargado al cien por ciento intentaremos reiniciarte. Tal vez no funcione, no soy tu usuario original, así que me disculpo de antemano.

La recarga fue lenta, provocando más chispas en las extremidades lastimadas. Vestido con las ropas usualmente blancas de Zylar el nobilem se veía mucho más frágil.

—Eres un nobilem bastante adelantado, así que si logramos reiniciarte haremos una copia de seguridad de inmediato, luego que tengamos eso será fácil reemplazar tu comunicador original por uno nuevo.

El nobilem asintió y cerró los ojos, agradecido por la fuente de energía que habían conectado a su espalda y esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvo al cien por ciento.

Idryx se sentó a su lado y le dio instrucciones a Zylar para que lo vigilara en caso de que hiciera movimientos extraños, como le había pasado a él.

El pequeño nobilem se sacudió violentamente cuando lo reinició con el comunicador y dio un diminuto grito de dolor, pero no abrió los ojos. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con frecuencia. Zylar tenía los ojos pegados al nobilem, demasiado sorprendido por lo que sucedía como para no hacerlo, Idryx por su parte observaba las reacciones del rubio, maravillado al ver aquella curiosidad.

Finalmente pasaron los diez minutos, momento en el que Idryx le quitó el comunicador y lo volvió a reiniciar. Zylar lo sujetó contra la cama cuando el cuerpo se arqueó y esta vez el grito duró casi un minuto antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse y comenzar siquiera a relajarse sobre la cama. Idryx le murmuró palabras de aliento mientras el proceso de encendido se completaba.

Luego de un cuarto de hora el nobilem dejó de estremecerse y abrió los ojos con recelo.

El joven de pelo negro esperaba impaciente a que reaccionara.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Xerxes —contestó con lentitud.

—¿Quién es tu dueño?

—Los datos fueron borrados de existencia, estoy disponible para aceptar un nuevo dueño.

—Nombre, Idryx Joanes, identificación... —el proceso para que Xerxes lo aceptara como nuevo dueño era un poco largo, pero Zylar quería verlo todo y por eso su dueño sonreía de cuando en cuando al verlo tan interesado. Al terminar dio la orden que había querido dar desde un principio.

—Xerxes, inicia el sistema de reparación —de inmediato se pudo escuchar la alarma de diagnóstico, dejándole saber al nuevo dueño los materiales que Xerxes necesitaría.

Trajo todo lo necesario y lo dejó en la cama de forma que Xerxes pudiera alcanzarlo sin problemas.

Luego observó el proceso sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña habitación. Zylar se sentó en el suelo cerca de Xerxes, observando sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

La ley para los nobilem de la generación de Xerxes exigía que se distinguieran de la población humana por alguna característica especial. Era evidente que la de Xerxes eran sus ojos, poseían todos los colores del arcoíris y lo hacían ver inhumano a leguas. Idryx imaginó cómo se habría visto con aquellas alas negras en todo su esplendor. Decidió activar el modo de búsqueda de Zylar para confirmar el número de serie de las alas y poder verlas. El rubio produjo una imagen holográfica de las mismas y ambos silbaron asombrados al verlas.

—¿Cuál es tu fecha de producción, Xerxes? —así descubrió que Xerxes apenas tenía un mes de haber salido de la fábrica. Lo único que podía deducir hasta el momento era que la dueña del nobilem tenía dinero, no solo para ponerle ese tipo de accesorios, sino para tirarlo con apenas un mes de uso.

Era cerca de la hora de la cena cuando Xerxes estuvo totalmente reparado. Se dejó examinar por Idryx con bastante cautela mientras Zylar continuaba observando.

La próxima orden para Xerxes fue crear un respaldo en línea y un respaldo que transferiría a Zylar. No tardó mucho en hacerlo y entregarle la copia de seguridad a Zylar como Idryx se lo había ordenado.

Luego de eso Idryx sirvió la cena mientras Xerxes parecía incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Idryx directamente al pequeño nobilem.

—No esperaba que mi amo fuera a servirme la cena.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si haces todo qué se supone que hacemos nosotros? No tenías necesidad de comprar otro nobilem.

—Los humanos son complicados —intervino Zylar— Idryx es complicado —el joven de cabellos negros sonrió al ver la mirada que Xerxes le daba al rubio. Era evidente que intentaba procesar la información, pero le estaba costando trabajo.

—¿Cuál... sería mi obligación?

—Aún no lo sé. Por el momento mi principal preocupación es Zylar. Encontrar una forma de repararlo más permanentemente.

—Existe una forma de repararlo —le dijo, pero Idryx lo interrumpió.

—Si es una actualización, no es lo que quiero. Si actualizo su cuerpo me arriesgo a que pierda parte de su memoria cuando pierda parte de las características originales que no tiene los nobilem actuales. Zylar guarda demasiadas de mis memorias... —el joven nobilem estuvo un rato pensativo.

—Tal vez sea eso lo que lo está descomponiendo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Zylar es uno de los primeros modelos de nobilem, en aquel tiempo la cantidad de data y su peso en bytes era menor al peso de la data hoy día. Aunque le hagas mantenimiento diario no podría mantenerse al día con la cantidad de memoria necesaria para la data actual utilizando su memoria vieja. Además... no fuimos hechos tomando en consideración el tiempo de uso que realmente tenemos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Soy un nobilem de edición limitada. Un híbrido, mi dueño original le requirió a la compañía características adicionales comparables al equipo de reparación de nobilems.

Idryx se le quedó viendo con nueva admiración. Definitivamente era un nobilem especial, no entendía cómo era que su dueño había decidido desecharlo, debía costar una pequeña fortuna.

—Bien... entonces... eres capaz de reparar otros nobilem, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Si tengo todos los componentes necesarios puedo hacerlo, sino, al menos puedo diagnosticarlo.

—Zylar, ven —le ordenó de inmediato olvidando la cena—, ¿puedes diagnosticarlo ahora?

Xerxes asintió y se puso en pie, acercándose a la espalda de Zylar y levantándole la camisa. Buscó el puerto de conexión, acercando sus labios al mismo e introduciendo su lengua en el mismo haciendo que Zylar gimiera y pusiera los ojos en blanco. Xerxes cerró sus ojos y sujetó el cuerpo del rubio con ambas manos para mantenerlo en posición.

Idryx había estado tan ansioso por saber qué era realmente lo que estaba mal con Zylar que olvidó preguntar cuánto tiempo tomaría aquello. El nerviosismo no le permitió comer y cuando Xerxes terminó ya había pasado una hora. Los ojos de Zylar volvieron a la normalidad cuando el nobilem se alejó de su espalda.

—¿Y bien?

—Limpié su memoria de data corrupta y restos de descargas que ya no eran necesarias. Restauré varios códigos de mantenimiento que se habían corrompido y logré liberar un quince por ciento de la memoria en uso solo con eso. Necesita una memoria extra para funcionar sin problemas, pero recomiendo adquirir tres ya que es el máximo que puede acomodar, por si en un futuro las necesita ya que su modelo fue retirado de producción.

—¿Borraste... data?

—Hice un respaldo de seguridad, si me pides que lo restaure puedo hacerlo —Idryx recuperó el color que había perdido. Se acercó a Zylar y tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

—¿Zylar? —los ojos azules parpadearon dándole a entender que estaba procesando información justo en ese momento.

—Estoy bien —le contestó luego de un rato al detectar la preocupación de su dueño, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura del labio. Idryx adoraba cuando su nobilem sonreía de aquella forma, lo había aprendido en alguna película o anuncio cuando apenas tenía un mes de haberlo comprado.

—¿Sientes alguna diferencia? —Xerxes ladeó la cabeza cuando el hombre utilizó la palabra sentir y observó la interacción del humano y el nobilem, intentando obtener data que le ayudara a conocer más a su dueño.

Zylar le confesó que sentía como si su centro de procesamiento fuera más rápido y su visión más clara. Idryx lo besó y le acarició la cabeza con ambas manos, descansando su frente sobre la del nobilem. Zylar se dejó hacer, sabiendo que el estrés en el cuerpo de Idryx estaba al máximo y su presión sanguínea estaba alta.

—Mañana iremos a buscar esas memorias —sentenció finalmente.

Esa noche Xerxes fue enviado a su habitación, pero Idryx no le ordenó descansar. Si su dueño no se lo ordenaba entonces podía, si así lo necesitaba, rondar la casa o mantenerse despierto toda la noche. Su centro de procesamiento le indicó que lo más ventajoso era explorar sus alrededores.

Estudió su habitación y luego el resto del lugar, memorizando cada detalle y asignándole la importancia para su humano según la base de datos que tenía. Su prioridad era hacer feliz a su dueño facilitándole en lo posible su vida diaria. Pero al parecer a su humano le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí mismo y eso lo dejaría con mucho tiempo libre.

Su peor característica, en su opinión, era su humanidad simulada. Era algo que hacía que sus procedimientos se atoraran inesperadamente en el momento más inoportuno y que actuara como un chiquillo humano. Aquello no era culpa de otro sino del humano que había solicitado un nobilem con esas cualidades específicas.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación de su actual dueño. Tras la puerta su fina audición le decía que algo sucedía. Su comunicador aún estaba en mal estado, por eso Idryx lo había usado solo para realizar aquel reinicio forzado. De otra forma hubiera podido comprender lo que significaba que el corazón del moreno estuviera acelerado y que su cuerpo tuviera una temperatura más alta de lo normal.

Abrió la puerta con la intención de verificar que estuviera bien y se encontró con una escena que no estaba supuesto a ver. Su dueño estaba totalmente desnudo y su cuerpo ondulaba entre las piernas del rubio nobilem.

No supo qué debía hacer o cómo reaccionar. Cualquier nobilem que aparentara menos de diecisiete años estaba desprovisto de genitales o de cualquier programa que lo habilitara a tener sexo con su dueño. Pero Xerxes aparentaba dieciséis y contaba con el programa y con la anatomía necesaria para llevarlo a cabo. Solo por eso entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación y, muy a su pesar no pudo retirarse, sino que se quedó allí en silencio. Entrecerró la puerta para cubrir su presencia.

Los gemidos de Zylar aumentaban de tono y los jadeos de Idryx se tornaban en pequeños gruñidos de placer. No supo por qué, pero cuando el rubio se arqueó contra la cama uno de sus programas se inició sin su consentimiento y su rostro tomó un tono rojizo en las mejillas y en la nariz. Se alejó un par de pasos y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Saber lo que aquello significaba no hacía más que causarle reacciones extrañas, especialmente cuando entendía que su nuevo dueño podía hacer aquello con él cuando le diera la gana.

Al día siguiente Idryx se levantó temprano y fue a buscarlo.

—Zylar se quedará aquí, tú irás conmigo. Espero conseguirte un comunicador nuevo, así no tendrás que continuar usando el que está averiado.

Idryx continuaba hablando sin darse cuenta de que Xerxes no podía mirarlo a la cara. Lo siguió a la cocina donde Idryx se aseguró de prepararle desayuno a los dos. Ahora que su sistema digestivo había sido reiniciado podía procesar la comida.

—Estás... ¿nervioso? —preguntó a su dueño, mientras no tuviera forma de comunicarse con Idryx íntimamente no podría traducir los estados de ánimo del moreno.

—Estoy ansioso, quisiera estar ya de regreso —al ver la expresión fascinada del humano no pudo entender qué era lo que la causaba y preguntó —¿Eso es... malo? —Idryx negó con una sonrisa.

—Para nada. Todo lo contrario.

Regresaron al lugar donde Idryx había comprado a Xerxes, esta vez el nobilem caminaba con paso firme tras su nuevo dueño. Cuando vio el puesto de donde Idryx lo había comprado le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. El hombre se sorprendió al verlo totalmente reparado.

—Oye... ¿ese es el nobilem que te vendí ayer?

—Sí, quería saber si tenías un comunicador que le sirva —el hombre le dio una mirada de pocos amigos que Idryx no entendió realmente, pero Xerxes pudo identificar la actitud como una violenta contra su dueño.

—Idryx, debemos alejarnos —le dijo cosa que provocó al vendedor.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, muchacho, pero de algo estoy seguro, me estafaste y a mí no me gusta que me tomen el pelo —apenas lo dijo sacó un arma con la intención de apuntarle a su dueño. Xerxes reaccionó mucho más rápido que los dos, quitándole el arma al hombre y apuntándole con ella en una postura que parecía haber sido programada en su procesador.

—Xerxes...

—Matar humanos es contra la ley, tanto para un nobilem como para otro humano. Amenazar utilizando un arma en un lugar público también es un delito —desactivó el arma y la tiró entre la chatarra que el hombre vendía—. Este hombre no tiene lo que buscamos, además, la mayoría de lo que tiene es basura que no sirve.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, chatarra inútil, estuviste conmigo por días, no lo olvides, no eres más que basura inservible. Lárguense de mi puesto, aquí no hay nada para ustedes.

Se alejaron de ese puesto en particular, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Luego que el hombre les reclamara por haberlo estafado nadie más quiso hacer negocios con Idryx. El buen humor de Idryx se había ido por el retrete.

—Vamos, Xerxes. Iremos a otro sitio.

Idryx lo llevó a un café de internet y allí se conectó al grupo a través del cual había conseguido aquella sugerencia para reiniciar a Zylar. Al cabo de un par de horas tenía varias ubicaciones donde podría tener la suerte de conseguir no solo las memorias sino el comunicador.

Cuando regresaron a la casa ya era algo tarde y Zylar salió a recibirlos con ansiedad. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar a Idryx.

—No comiste nada en todo ese tiempo.

—Lo sé, mamá gallina. Tuvimos un percance.

—¿Qué clase de percance?

—Xerxes lo resolvió, en verdad es rápido.

—¿Y no te recordó que debías comer algo? Tus niveles de glucosa están muy bajos.

—Zylar... ven aquí —apenas acercarse a Idryx éste lo besó en la boca a consciencia, callándolo efectivamente—, no te preocupes tanto, todo está bien. Sabes que Xerxes no puede monitorear mi salud sin el comunicador. Además, mira lo que te traje.

Le mostró las memorias, entregándoselas para que las instalara.

—Adelante, ya quiero ver cómo te sientes con ellas. Y mira lo otro que conseguí —le mostró el nuevo comunicador de Xerxes—, no más rosa.

Hizo un ademán exagerado tan solo para pedirle a Xerxes que se sentara a la mesa. Le programaría el comunicador nuevo en su sistema.

Luego de sincronizar el nuevo aparato con Xerxes era tiempo de sincronizarlo con sus propias funciones vitales para que Xerxes tuviera acceso a monitorearlas.

—¿Listo? —esperó que el joven nobilem asintiera y se puso el comunicador. Xerxes cerró los ojos ante la ola de información que comenzó a fluir a su propia memoria mientras el moreno esperaba pacientemente a que la transferencia terminara.

Zylar le dejó saber que ya había instalado las memorias y mientras terminaba con Xerxes y sin pedir el permiso de su dueño comenzó a prepararle algo de cenar.

La transferencia terminó y Zylar le sirvió lo que había preparado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver si Zylar volvía a sufrir una pérdida de memoria.

Más tarde durante la noche Xerxes pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Idryx se aceleraba y todas las señas de que tendría sexo con Zylar. Se suponía que era algo normal para los humanos, pero el joven nobilem no esperaba que el placer generado en el cuerpo de su dueño fuera tanto, especialmente cuando Zylar no era humano.

Nuevamente se asomó a la puerta de la habitación con sigilo tan solo para ver a Zylar con el pecho en la cama y el trasero al aire mientras Idryx lo penetraba con estudiada lentitud una y otra vez.

Esta vez no tuvo duda alguna de lo que su dueño estaba sintiendo, era placer, pero también era pasión, anhelo, un deseo y una necesidad increíble de hacer sentir bien a su nobilem.

No era capaz de entender lo que aquello significaba. Era cierto que él no podía recordar ni el rostro ni el nombre de su dueña original, sus datos habían sido borrados, pero sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado. Al final había perdido y su dueña había decidido que él no valía la pena, aunque fuera un nobilem especial con todas las especificaciones que ella había pedido.

Ese sentimiento de inutilidad era lo que le molestaba. Él había sido creado para ganar, no para perder, hecho para ser el mejor. Su dueña siempre lo había mirado con cierto desprecio, como si tuviera que probarle que valía lo que había pagado por él.

Sin embargo... siempre que Idryx lo miraba era con admiración... como si él fuera algo maravilloso. Aquel extraño programa que no podía controlar volvió a activarse cuando observó cómo las manos de Idryx acariciaban el trasero de Zylar con reverencia, acercándolo a sus caderas antes de embestirlo nuevamente. En esos precisos momentos el rubio ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y sus ojos azules lo descubrieron espiando tras la puerta.

El rubio se le quedó mirando fijamente con ojos entrecerrados por el placer, enterrando los dedos en las sábanas y emitiendo aquellos sonidos que hacían que todos los programas sensoriales de Xerxes se dispararan erráticamente.

—Idryx... —recibió una especie de gruñido inteligible que solo la experiencia le hacía reconocer como una pregunta—, tenemos compañía.

El moreno se detuvo, siguiendo la mirada de su nobilem hasta la entrada de la habitación. Xerxes al verse descubierto se alejó de la puerta y trató de regresar a su cuarto, pero la voz de su dueño lo detuvo.

—Xerxes... ven aquí.

De regreso en la habitación vio que Zylar yacía acostado boca abajo en la cama, cubierto apenas con las sábanas y que Idryx se había sentado en el borde de la misma, igualmente cubierto apenas por la sábana.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Yo... no... solo...

—Un nobilem tartamudeando... eso me faltaba por ver. Perdóname por lo que acabas de ver, no era mi intención que vieras algo que no puedes entender.

Xerxes cayó en cuenta de que su dueño aún desconocía el hecho de que él era especial en ese sentido.

—No debes disculparte. Entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede.

—¿Cómo así?

—Mi... anatomía viene con sexo incluido.

Por un momento Idryx se quedó con la boca entreabierta, parpadeando lentamente, tal y como se vería un nobilem si estuviera procesando alguna información complicada. Se llevó una mano a los labios, como si meditara lo que haría y finalmente decidió hacerle aquella pregunta que lo cambiaría todo.

—Xerxes... ¿quieres... acompañarnos?

—Idryx, no le preguntas a un nobilem si quiere o no quiere —le recordó Zylar.

—No voy a ordenarle eso. ¿Acaso te lo ordené a ti? —Zylar rodó los ojos y le habló al joven nobilem.

—Idryx tiene miedo que rechaces sus órdenes. Piensa que los nobilem pueden sentir pudor —Xerxes ladeó la cabeza y entró a la habitación. Zylar sonrió con malicia. Lo peor que le podía pasar a un nobilem era tener una característica que su dueño no quisiera o no necesitara porque eso significaba que no la requeriría y el nobilem no podría usarla. Zylar detestaba cuando le parecía que algo en su programación le era inservible al moreno. Era lo mismo para Xerxes.

Además, por las señas, Xerxes también había sido programado con el apetito sexual de un adolescente.

—Si tú lo ordenas lo haré.

—Ya dije que no voy a ordenarte eso.

—Quítate la ropa, Xerxes —le dijo el rubio haciendo que el moreno volteara a verlo con la intención de contradecirlo, pero cuando Idryx vio cómo los ojos azules de Zylar parecían mostrar una chispa de deseo hacia el joven nobilem se quedó callado y volvió la vista a Xerxes, esperando ver cómo reaccionaría.

—Te mostraré cómo seducir a tu dueño.

—Puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

—Si te refieres a la información básica de tu programa, eso no va a funcionar con Idryx. Él prefiere cuando actúas más como un humano... justo ahora ve su ritmo cardíaco, se acelera cuando hablamos.

—No lo entiendo...

Zylar acarició la espalda de Idryx y se levantó un poco apoyándose en su brazo, atrayendo la atención de Idryx quien parecía fascinado por el intercambio entre ambos.

—Ven aquí y te diré para qué te compró Idryx.

Xerxes finalmente se convenció de que las probabilidades de obtener información acerca de su dueño sobrepasaban las probabilidades de hacerlo enfadar al ver cómo reaccionaba a la iniciativa de Zylar.

Se quitó la camisa y se acercó un poco más, los ojos de su dueño fijos en cada movimiento que hacía. Zylar se levantó, desnudo como el día que lo habían fabricado y se detuvo tras Xerxes.

—Déjame ayudarte... —susurró en su oído.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Sé que no la necesitas, pero observa su reacción —Zylar rodeó las caderas de Xerxes con sus brazos y desabrochó el pantalón de Xerxes, dejándolo caer al suelo para luego deslizar sus dedos bajo la ropa interior. A pesar de que Zylar no era su dueño, el programa que controlaba su entrepierna comenzó a funcionar y le arrancó un tierno gemido cuando el rubio rozó su sexo.

Ambos nobilem escucharon un gruñido proveniente del moreno que se había tapado los ojos con las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zylar con media sonrisa.

—El que lo hizo fue un maldito y completo degenerado... y maldita sea porque funciona.

El moreno se levantó dejando las sábanas a un lado y llegó hasta el castaño, tomando su cara para besarlo. Xerxes gimió por la sorpresa cuando el programa comenzó a causar estragos en sus habilidades sensoriales.

—Zylar... —llamó al otro nobilem, temeroso de que aquel programa tomara control de todo.

—No pasará nada malo, Xerxes, es normal lo que hace, no intentes detener el proceso —Zylar lo abrazó para darle estabilidad mientras el moreno le besaba el cuello y el pecho. Luego de unos minutos lo condujo a la cama donde lo hizo sentar sobre su regazo.

Cuando pudo discernir que estaba sentado sobre el sexo endurecido de su dueño algunos de los procesos que corrían al fondo del resto comenzaron a detenerse, permitiendo que la información que recibía en ese momento corriera mucho más eficientemente.

Idryx se dedicó a explorar todos los lugares que hacían que Xerxes gimiera de aquella manera tan provocativa mientras Zylar los halaba poco a poco hacia el centro de la cama. Una vez los tuvo en el centro tomó las caderas del castaño y lo hizo levantarse un poco, besó su espalda baja y continuó besando la pálida piel hasta llegar al trasero de Xerxes. No se detuvo siquiera para avisarle, cuando su lengua se hundió en la sonrosada entrada el castaño rodó los ojos y gritó, arqueando la suave espalda.

—Zylar... no... detente...

Intentó alejarse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Idryx deslizó una mano a su entrepierna y tomó su sexo para masturbarlo. Las sensaciones amenazaron con abrumarlo y mientras su boca les pedía que se detuviesen, con su cuerpo les pedía que continuasen. El moreno lo tomó por la nuca y lo silenció con un beso profundo y prolongado mientras su nobilem se encargaba de lubricarlo adecuadamente.

Acarició los cabellos de Xerxes hasta que vio a Zylar enderezarse. Volteó al castaño y permitió que el rubio lo besara también mientras él acomodaba la punta de su sexo en la entrada del pequeño nobilem.

Los quejidos y gemidos indecentes llenaron la habitación al tiempo que Idryx comenzaba a penetrarlo en pequeñas embestidas controladas. Cuando lo penetró lo más que pudo lo hizo sentarse sobre sus caderas y recostarse en su pecho, dejando espacio para que Zylar se inclinara sobre el sexo de Xerxes y comenzara a masturbarlo con la boca. Los sonidos que salían de la boca del pequeño nobilem era totalmente lascivos a un nivel encantador. Idryx acarició los cabellos del rubio con ternura y pronto Xerxes estuvo completamente perdido, gritando el nombre de ambos mientras su cuerpo luchaba por ondular sobre la carne que lo mantenía atrapado, penetrándolo.

No tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo y cuando lo hizo Zylar no dejó ir su carne hasta que hubo succionado hasta la última gota de líquido.

Luego se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama con las piernas entreabiertas y comenzó a masturbarse sin pudor ninguno, viendo al pequeño nobilem ser penetrado por el moreno. Era la primera vez que permitía que otro nobilem lo excitara y agradeció que fuera posible. Idryx vio cómo sus cristalinos ojos azules se entrecerraban de placer y decidió que Xerxes bien podía terminar el trabajo. Lo besó en el cuello y luego lo hizo levantarse y ponerse sobre sus brazos y piernas, con la cabeza en el regazo de Zylar.

El castaño parpadeó aquellos ojos tan llamativos con lentitud, intentando descifrar lo que haría, desde su posición miró al rubio y este le acarició los cabellos castaños con suavidad. Debía reciprocar lo que apenas momentos atrás el nobilem había hecho por él. Lamió la carne con lentitud y Zylar jadeó profundamente. Al escucharlo el sexo de Idryx palpitó en su interior y así fue como Xerxes comprendió que en esos momentos estaba a cargo no solo del placer de Zylar sino del de su dueño.

Contrajo los músculos de su trasero y pudo escuchar con claridad el gruñido y la maldición que Idryx dejó escapar. Sonrió complacido y sin avisarle al rubio se tragó toda su carne hasta la base sin problema ninguno. Zylar clavó los dedos en el colchón de la cama, arqueándose contra la cabecera y tratando de no cerrar las piernas sobre la cabeza del pequeño nobilem.

Decir que Xerxes había entendido lo que Zylar había intentado decirle era poco, se había aprovechado totalmente de la información que adquiría a cada segundo.

El rubio de ojos azules no tardó mucho en correrse en su boca, de tal forma que cuando dejó ir el sexo un hilillo de líquido corrió por la comisura de su labio y bajó hasta su barbilla. Comenzó a gemir nuevamente al sentir que el moreno aceleraba las embestidas y bajó su pecho a la cama para ofrecerle mejor acceso. Idryx se corrió en su interior con fuerza y luego se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo exhausto.

Zylar se deslizó poco a poco sobre la cama hasta quedar de frente a Xerxes, abrazándolo y pegándolo al cuerpo cansado del moreno.

—¿Entendiste? —susurró Zylar en su oído y Xerxes asintió con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

*******

A la mañana siguiente Idryx despertó primero que los nobilem y al verlos abrazados sonrió. No pudo evitar besarlos antes de levantarse y luego de ir al baño fue al tablero de control de la casa. Allí tenía un mensaje que le indicaba que había recibido un paquete temprano en la mañana. Arrugó el ceño confundido, él no había pedido nada, pero al abrir la puerta allí estaba el paquete. Lo arrastró al interior de la casa y aseguró la puerta.

—¿Qué será...? —murmuró luego de revisarlo a ver si tenía alguna nota. La encontró y leyó el nombre de la compañía, era la misma que fabricaba nobilems. La nota no decía mucho de lo que había en el interior por eso, cuando abrió la caja, su sorpresa fue grande. Un par de alas negras nuevas envueltas en plástico sobresalía de un mar de cacahuates biodegradables.


End file.
